Mouthfuls of Venom
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around a silver-tongued viper and the the coy charmer who stole his fangs.


#1 - Wacky

The lunar eclipse transformed Laito into a completely different vampire; he was sweet, affectionate, and terribly considerate.

#2 - File

Laito whipped a manila folder out from behind his back and sneered, "What were you doing with _my_ school file?"

#3 - Old-Fashioned

Yui gasped at the sight of Laito kneeling on one knee with a large bouquet of roses in one arm; he kissed her hand and asked with a smile, "So, is it too late to properly ask you to be my girlfriend?"

#4 - Scientific

The only time Reiji's lectures about the almighty 'Scientific Method' came in handy were during his 'special experiments' with Yui.

#5 - Dusty

In a dusty drawer of Laito's nightstand, Yui found a leather-bound journal that chronicled the twisted relationship he shared with his mother (and her former incarnation.)

#6 - Poison

His mouth was full of the sweetest venom; it was so thick and heavy that it tainted every kiss, every words that came forth.

#7 - Romantic

Laito's idea of spontaneous romance was a rough midnight romp with his favorite blonde.

#8 - Lazy

Yui planted her fists on her hips and called across the room, "If you don't want to sleep on the couch again then you'll help me clean up!"

#9 - Spotty

He loved to take naps with her beneath the grove of trees in the backyard; sunlight dappled her hair and gave her the likeness of a divine being.

#10 - Sin

The 'L-Word' wasn't something he loosely threw around anymore, but he couldn't deny the warmth in his gut when she earnestly confessed to him for the first time.

#11 - Paint

Laito gasped when his girlfriend drew patterns over his cheeks and neck with some stray chocolate on her fingertips.

#12 - Rich

"Money can't buy everything, Bitch-chan," he said in a low, dejected voice, turning over the old photograph in his hands.

#13 - Continue

Yui embraced him, pulling his face into her breast and sobbing, "I'm sorry. I know how much you hate her, and how much you love me, but I...I'm sorry she hurt you like that."

#14 - Risk

Panic struck Laito like a silver bullet to the chest when he withdrew from inside Yui and noticed that the condom had broken.

#15 - Nervous

Laito didn't know what to think when Yui handed him their child; it was such a fragile creature, and he was afraid that it would shatter in his arms, so he immediately handed it back to his wife.

#16 - Plane

Yui and Laito spent all afternoon folding the pages of his old journal into paper airplanes, releasing them into the open air and symbolically freeing him from Cordelia's grip at long last.

#17 - Loud

Laito made more noise than Yui did during sex, especially when Yui topped.

#18 - Marked

"Eh? What are you getting so worked up about? Love bites tell prowlers that you're taken, and if they mess with you then they're gonna pay," he explained with a lackadaisical grin.

#19 - Front

Yui was the only one who saw through his lazy smile and laid-back facade; Laito's eyes never smiled along with him.

#20 - Ashamed

Guilt was foreign emotion to him, so his first experience with it was so nauseating that he actually made himself physically ill.

#21 - Tax

"Oh, fine! I'll pay your silly toll," Yui mumbled and fisted his jacket, yanking him down to her level for a quick kiss.

#22 - Tight

The janitor's closet was small, but that didn't stop Laito from getting frisky with his girlfriend; improvisation and adaptation were his fortes.

#23 - Various

Yui stared at the notches in his bedpost and turned to him, asking, "Just how many girls have you slept with?!"

#24 - Amuse

"N-No, stop it! I-I'm ticklish!" she stammered and wrestled with him, trying to get away.

#25 - Sock

"B-Bitch-chan, did you just...?" Laito gasped and held his sore cheek.

#26 - Spurious

His compliments were either empty flattery or underhanded belittlement; it was difficult for Yui to discern between the two sometimes.

#27 - Sudden

Laito's smile immediately curved downward into a frown, and he leered back at her, hissing, "You lose your charm when you become disobedient, Bitch-chan."

#28 - Ruin

Not much of the original Laito remained after his mother's betrayal; it was only after meeting Yui that the neglected child came out of hiding.

#29 - Unbecoming

"Tears don't suit you," Yui softly chided him.

#30 - Lovely

Laito lifted the veil she wore and kissed her, whispering after, "Why are you crying? I thought you always wanted a church wedding..."


End file.
